Ariel's Story
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: In Platinum, there is a girl who dresses up as a Pikachu and hangs around in Pokemon Centres. In Solaceon, she says, after you beat her, that she should get trained in the daycare. What if she did? T for Lulz and implications.


_Well. Here's a oneshot, that began as a oneshot lemon, then became a lemon fic, then became a really long oneshot lemon, before becoming a really long oneshot. I hope you like it. Evil plotbunny. Not particularly good, it's just another of those things I HAVE to write._

Disclaimer-I own Changelings, the gifted and a couple of characters, but nothing else.

Ariel's Story

"Aww…"said the girl. "I'm not close enough to a Pikachu yet. Maybe I should get the daycare to raise me…"  
"I could arrange that." offered the other trainer, talking to her. "What's your name again?"  
"Ariel." said the girl. "Yours?"  
"Leon. Shall we go outside?"

* * *

"You know, you're the oldest girl I've ever seen in one of those Pikachu costumes." said Leon.  
Ariel smiled.  
"I've been doing this since I was eight." she smiled.

She was brown haired, but it was mostly covered up by the full body suit she wore, imitating a Pikachu, complete with ears and a tail. She looked about thirteen.  
Leon, on the other hand, had black hair, and wore a dark blue shirt, and black trousers, a belt holding five pokeballs at his belt. He looked a couple of years older, maybe fifteen.

"You said you could get me into the daycare?!" asked Ariel, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
"Of course I can." he scoffed.

* * *

"I'd like to leave a pokemorph here, would that be alright?" asked Leon.  
"If you have their permission, then of course." said the attendant. "The door is through there, if you attach this collar to them then you'll be able to find them when you're finished."  
Leon nodded, took the collar and led Ariel, kneeling on hands and knees, through the open door.

* * *

Leon stumbled through the trees, following a small tracking system that he held in his hand. It said that the person he was looking for was only a few metres in front of him…

He came into a clearing, and he saw what looked like an oversized Pikachu there. He smiled, and approached.  
Something was wrong.

The Pikachu costume was torn around the crotch, bare skin showing.  
Leon looked away quickly, and walked closely.

"Uh… Ariel?" he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
"Chu!" she shouted.

A blast of electricity hit him through his hand, the power of it throwing him across the clearing, convulsing. Ariel turned around, and saw what she had done, and her eyes went wide. She stood up and ran to him.

"Are you ok?" she said.  
"I'm fine. Are you?" asked Leon, meeting her eyes.

Ariel looked down.  
"Um… yeah." she muttered, not convincing anyone.

"What happened?"

"I… I was trying to think more like a Pikachu and… a Luxray came up behind me." she said, the words coming out like a torrent. "He tore my clothes, and… he…"  
"I get it." said Leon. He embraced her, awkwardly. And she cried.

* * *

"I suppose some good came of this." said Ariel, later. She'd got a new outfit, and was walking with him. Her face was still a little red around the eyes.  
"What?" asked Leon. He really thought this had been a disaster, with what had happened…  
"It worked. I acted like a Pikachu." she said.  
"True, you said Chu and everything. Hey, how did you manage to use lightning?" he asked.  
"Umm… I dunno." she said. "I didn't think of it."  
"I think you could be one of those gifted." said Leon.

"Maybe." said Ariel.

They kept walking.  
"I need to train some more." she said. "But I can't really do that like this… I don't even know if it's legal. But I have an idea. Come on, we're going to sandgem town."

"Uh…ok." said Leon.

* * *

"Yes, I can do that." said Professor Rowan. He looked very carefully at Ariel. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes." nodded Ariel. "Very sure."

"What are you talking about?" said Leon.

"You asked before, but you said you wanted to think about it. Do you really want to do this?" asked Rowan again.  
"Definitely."

Rowan sighed, nodded, and left the room briefly.  
Ariel turned to Leon.  
"Could you be my trainer?" she asked.  
"…what?"  
"You know. I'm going to properly be a pokemon, so I need a trainer." she said.

Leon could barely believe what he was hearing.

"You want to be my pokemon?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes." said Ariel.  
"Ariel, pokeballs can't hold clothing." said the Professor gently. "And there are laws against public nudity, at least around here."

Ariel dropped, visibly annoyed at the failure of her plan.  
"But… if you really want to be a pokemon… it is possible." said Rowan.

Silence.

"What?" asked Ariel.

Leon was way too confused to even respond.

"Have you heard of how changelings were created, some time ago in Kanto, by team rocket?" started Rowan.  
Ariel nodded.  
"Well, I have some of the modified pokeballs. On request, I am legally allowed to convert humans, if they wish." said Rowan.  
"I do wish." said Ariel straight away.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" interjected Leon.

They ignored him.  
"What pokemon would I be?" asked Ariel excitedly.  
"It seems to be based on a mixture of personality, appearance, and willpower. If you fix your choice in your mind, it should happen" said Rowan. "I'll fetch one of the pokeballs."

He left briefly.

"You cannot be serious." said Leon slowly.  
"Yes I can!" sang Ariel. "This is all I ever wanted."

The professor returned with a form and two pokeballs, one a normal pokeball, the other an Ultra ball.

"Please sign this-wait, how old are you?" he started, before remembering something.  
"I'm thirteen." she said.  
"Your parents, what would they think?" asked Rowan.  
"They wouldn't care. My mother had herself changed into a Gardevoir so she could join a breeding farm. My father became a pokemorph a few years back." she said dismissively.

"Ok." said Rowan, staring at her eyes for signs of dishonesty.  
He found none.  
"Sign this." he repeated, passing the form along with a pen.

She signed the bottom, and handed the form and pen back.

"I want you to resist capture the first time, but allow it the second. This is because being captured by the first ball has adverse effects on your memory. Also, the transformation seems to be based on how many times you leave the pokeball. I'm going to flick it on and off very quickly to complete the transformation." explained Rowan.

She nodded.  
He threw the pokeball at her.

She vanished in a cloud of red energy, her clothes dropping to the floor around her.  
It rolled, once, twice, then opened.

Leon saw her naked form materialising and looked quickly away.  
Rowan was already looking away, and rolled the ultra ball to her.

There was another flash, and three rolls, and a click.

Rowan picked up the ball, and opened it.

Ariel's figure was just beginning to take shape when he returned her, then opened it again. This time her outline had ears, and a tail, but before it took hold she vanished again.

The third time she looked like a Pikachu.

Rowan picked into his pocket, and got out a small item. A pokemon translator bead.  
He attached it behind the new Pikachu's ear.

"Ariel?" asked Leon.  
"This is so awesome." said Ariel.

Rowan gave the pokeball he had caught Ariel with to Leon.  
"Have a good journey." he told them both.

* * *

Ariel wasn't sure when it had happened. Some point over the last couple of years, probably, recently.  
Possibly when she realised just how good a trainer Leon was. Maybe when they managed to defeat Volkner. Or it might have been when he saved her from the wild Rhyhorn, just weeks after they left.

But whenever and why ever, friendship had become adoration, which had blossomed into love.  
That was why, last week, visiting Sandgem town, she had snuck off to talk to Rowan.

Why, she hadn't told anyone yet. It was a surprise.

* * *

"Ariel!" cried Leon.  
His Riachu materialised in front of him.

"Garchomp!"  
The dragon appeared in front of her.

Ariel smiled. And jumped.

A quick attack got her up its back, and then she slammed an Iron Tail into its face.  
Seconds later she fired a Focus Blast onto its neck, snapping its head forwards.

Cynthia smiled.  
"Well trained Raichu." she remarked. "Intelligent enough to fight alone."  
"Yeah, she's my best." said Leon proudly.

A Hyper Beam struck the Garchomp as Ariel sat on its back, throwing her backwards and onto the floor.

The Garchomp, wincing, channelled energy to its feet.  
Slam.

Earthquake.

Earth tore up everywhere, making a fine 'mist' of dirt.

"Not good enough, apparently." said Cynthia. "I think this is over.."

Another focus blast streaked towards Garchomp, who dodged out of the way.  
Into a Hyper Beam.

The Garchomp tottered, and fell.  
Cynthia stood, shocked. And then smiled.

"Congratulations." she said. "You are now an official Pokemon League Champion."

Ariel dashed out of the smoke, and reached Leon's side.  
With a glowing light, she changed.

Into a human, wearing what looked like a Raichu cosplay. She was older, obviously, now around fifteen.  
"What? When?" asked Leon.  
"When we went to see Rowan I had him administer the antidote." she said quietly.  
"Why?" he asked. "Why now?"  
"This is why." she said, and kissed him.

He was surprised. But he kissed back.

"Umm… do you want me to come back later?" asked Cynthia with a smile.

* * *

"I just thought it'd be fun, Ariel."  
"Why, Leon? You never said you wanted anything like this."  
"I just thought it'd be interesting! Give you another chance, now you understand pokemon a bit better."  
"…Fine."

* * *

"This is the new Challenger, Ariel. Of all the Champions, she has chosen to battle Champion Leon, in a one on one battle." spoke the announcer.

He noticed something, and whispered to the two trainers, who smiled at each other.  
"Do you two have any pokemon?" he asked.

"I'm going to use my Raichu." said Leon.  
"And my Charizard." said Ariel.

Both of them began to glow.

And change, before the two switched sides. Ariel reached for the translator on her ear.  
"Please do remember that I am Leon's, and vice-versa." she said.

"Umm… yes…" said the very, very confused announcer.  
They were each other's pokemon?

"Begin, please." said Ariel.

The announcer nodded, still confused, but professional.  
"Begin."

Leon, now a Charizard, threw a massive flamethrower at Ariel, who blocked it with a Protect, and threw a Thunderbolt at him.

It hit, knocking him down, but he stood up and took to the air.

He began to strafe with flame, blasting craters into the floor all around Ariel.

She dodged between them with Quick Attack, and for no apparent reason, changed back into human form, complete with cosplay.

Leon landed and did the same, but wearing more normal clothing.  
Ariel blew a kiss at him, and a red heart crossed the distance. Attract.

It hit, and he ran over to her, kissing her passionately on the mouth.  
He whispered in her ear.  
"Don't do that again, unless you want us to both get disqualified for having sex with the opposition."

She smiled.  
"Worth a try." she said, before channelling a Thunderbolt into him.

The current threw him away, spiralling onto the floor.

Ariel closed her eyes and raised her arms.

Within the stadium, defying all logic, clouds formed. And rained.

The rain cascaded down, and Leon scowled.  
"I hate the rain." he said, before changing back into a Charizard and swooping at Ariel, wings shining silver.

The Steel wing caught her in the stomach, throwing her backwards, as he returned to the sky.

She smiled.

From the Clouds came an immense bolt of lightning. A Thunder attack.

The electricity coursed through the rain, homing in on Leon, and electrifying him.  
He collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Raichu wins! Leon is the victor!" cried the announcer.

Ariel ran over to Leon's prone body, picking a revive from a pocket and administering it.  
Leon's eyes fluttered open.  
"I won?" he asked.  
"Yes." smiled Ariel.  
"Not yet." said Leon. "Technically the battle's still on. You just healed me."  
With that he used Earthquake.

Ariel fainted.

"Uh… So, she healed him, meaning the battle was still on, so he beat her… so she won…"

"Yes." said Leon, returned to human form. "I choose not to heal my pokemon. Is the battle over?"  
"It is. You lose." said a confused announcer.

Leon nodded, and used a Revive.  
"Did you make me win?" she accused.  
"Yes." he said.  
"But you won! I beat you!" she complained.  
"Ah, but I'm already a champion. And besides, I already know I'm a better trainer than you." he said.  
"I'm a better fighter."  
"As I saw." agreed Leon.

Silence.

They kissed.  
They probably would have made out there and then, if a voice from the hall of fame hadn't called out.  
"You two? Again?" said Cynthia. "Jeez, what's it gonna be like around here with you lovebirds working together?"

They continued kissing.

"…I'm going to come back in an hour. Enjoy yourselves." said Cynthia.  
She started to leave, the announcer having left already.  
"Come on, at least wait for me to leave!"

* * *

_Lol._


End file.
